Practise Makes Perfect
by Jetsetter101
Summary: How about you read it and find out, you know you wanna.......
1. B gets curious

** Hey People**

Fresh Blood: Have you heard? We've got another girl to party with, yep, that right, **F**.

She's come to the upper east to attend Rehab . My spies tell me that she'll be going to Contance Billard just what **B** and **S** need. Someone to spice up there lives, not that their lives aren't already unspiced. She better know how to party.

And introducing...: I never thought it was humanly possible, but there is a boy who is actually hotter than **N**. That's right girls. HOTTER. He's **F**'s brother, **Z**. I don't know why he's moved here, but I'm sure as hell not complaining!

Sounds like these siblings are gonna make there mark!

Sightings:

**B** at the Frisson bar by herself (longing for N probably)

**N** and his stoner buddies playing a high game of soccer, without **N** being high, now how does that work?

**V** filming a rat's tail in Central park-yuck!

**D** in starbucks scribbling in his black notebook

**J** and E giggling furiously seeing **Z** for the first time outside Constance Billard

You know you love me

Gossip Girl

Chapter One: B gets curious

" Hey Blair!"yelledSerena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf's best friend.

Blair sighed. How could she even reply to that. All she could think of was that she was on the waiting list for Yale. Come on, the waiting list, Blair had done everything in her power to make sure she got in. She was president of the French club, nationally ranked in tennis, in all of the AP's at school. If it wasn't for her stupid stepbrother, then she would have definitely got in.

"What's up?" asked Serena.

"Nothing" muttered Blair, "not that I'd tell you" she said under her breath.

" Excuse me?"Serena said

" I didn't say anything" Blair replied quickly " So what are you doing today?" Blair asked, trying to change the subject

"Oh, well, I thought we could spend the day together, you know, just the two of us, I mean we haven't done that in such a long time" Serena explained

The girls arrived at the royal blue doors of Constance billard

" So you wanna blow off school"? Asked Blair

Serena was just about to reply when Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates came round the corner.

" Hey you guys!" They said unison.

Blair groaned inwardly, Isabel and Kati were probably two of the most loud mouthed people on the upper east side. If you told them that you were getting a dog for Christmas they'd probably say your dog mauled your lips off so for Christmas your parents let you have plastic surgery to get new ones, that's why they recently have been looking fuller.

" Do you like my new boots?

They were the same black leather Jimmy Choos that Blair had worn last year

"They look great" Serena exclaimed

Blair shot her a dirty look.

"Hey have you guys heard...there's a new girl coming in today"

Blair and Serena looked at each other puzzled

This was the first they'd heard of it.

"What's her name?" Asked Blair

"Frances Gellar" said Kati as if it wasn't important "Word is that she came to New York to raise her child"

Blair doubted this hugely.

" How old is she?" Blair asked

" Um, I think she's 16" said Isabel

"Have you seen her brother!" Shrieked Kati

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Asked Serena

"What's wrong with him! He's too damn good looking, that's what's wrong with him!"

"His hair..."Isabel whispered, dreamily

"His lips..."Kati uttered.

"His eyes..." They both said.

Once again Serena and Blair looked at each other, puzzled.


	2. F makes her first impression

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognise are property of Cecily von Ziegesar**

**Hey everyone, I'm Izzie. I know it's a bit weird introducing myself on the second chapter, but I just wanted if anyone would come. Right so on with the story, it's set after Your the one that I want and new girl Frances arrives... hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter Two: **F **makes her first impression

"Have you got all your stuff?" Asked Zachery Gellar, Frances brother.

" Yes Mom, God, you're such an old woman"said Frances, rolling her deep brown eyes

"Am not!" He retaliated

"Yeah, you're right, you're a 5 year old"

Zachery sighed. He just wanted his sister to have a nice first day. If she didn't have the right things, then she would get slated. He knew what these upper east girls were like.

Frances got in their Ferrari, her brother behind the wheel. He put the key in the ignition and switched the engine on, then switched it off.

"Are you ready?" He asked his sister.

"Ready as I'll ever be"she replied "Hurry up! I'll be late!"

Frances got out of the car, tucking a stray piece of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. She saw four girls standing outside the school.

"I'll see you at home," Frances said to her brother

Frances watched the car drive off.

She held her head up high and walked to the royal blue doors.

"Hi!" She said to Serena, Blair, Kati and Isabel. "I'm Frances"

Serena, who was the nicest of the girls replied.

"Hi Frances!" She said, brightly "I'm Serena, this is Blair, Kati and Isabel.

The bell rang.

"Oh, well it's time for assembley, come on, I'll show you where it is", Serena said, linking arms with Frances, leaving Blair behind with Kati and Isabel.

**Next chapter: Dan finds a muse**

**P.S: Sorry the chapters are so short!**


	3. Scrawny Poet dons songwritng

**Disclaimer: All characters you recgocnise are property of Cecily von Ziegesar**

**Hey everybody, I might not post any more, coz I'm not getting alot of reviews, if you read my story and you like it please write a review because it helps me improve my writing and helps me know what I'm good at.

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Scrawny Poet dons song writing

Ever since Vanessa's party when The Raves told him that his poems where indeed songs, Dan had tried to write more poem/songs, but his mind was blank. He sat down on a park bench tucking his hands into his coat pockets, why did New York have to be so damn freezing, he thought.

Dan lit up a Camel cigarette and puffed furiously, thinking of a poem/song he could write. He needed a muse. Something that he could write so many things about. He stubbed out his cigarette and decided to have a walk around Central Park, maybe he would find inspiration. He got up from the bench and started walking.

Dan came across a tree, it was dead. Normally this tree would have supplied Dan with lots of poems, but he decided not to write about death for once, maybe beauty, or love.

Dan continued to walk until he saw a girl, about his age reading a book, she had chestnut brown hair that was up to her shoulders, the book was right up so he couldn't see her face.

The girl began to feel someone staring at her so she put her book down

Dan saw the girl's face. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, Dan felt a shiver go down his spine, simultaneously she felt one as well.

Wow, Dan thought. He had never in his life seen such beauty. He could write so many poems about this girl, for a moment Dan even stopped breathing. He stood there in awe of the girl

They stared at each other for a few moments, until the girl said, "Can I help you with something?"

Dan was so happy to have found the girl he said "I think that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

The girl giggled and started to blush "I bet you say that to all the girls"

"No, you're the first one"Dan replied

"Well then, thank you, that was very flattering"

"And can I also say I'm going to write a poem about you" he added.

"Great, are you a poet?" She asked

"Yeah, my poem, Sluts, was in the New Yorker" He said

"Oh, well I only arrived in New York a couple days ago, so... But I'm sure it must of been a great poem if it got into the New Yorker" She said and looked at her watch, "Oh, I have to go, but I'll see you around"

"You bet" said Dan, then scalded himself for saying such a corny thing and watched the girl walk off

Hey People!

The Siblings: I know in my last post I already wrote about them, but these siblings are a hot topic. Rumours have been flying around about them, such as:

1. They moved to New York to become lovers, because their parents disowned them

2. The F has come to New York for rehabilitation (that's probably true)

3. They're on the run from the cops because they stole money from a bank, that's why they are so rich

4.The siblings are actually cops going undercover, so they can bust us upper east siders doing drugs and whatnot

Q: Dear GG

I heard that F moved to New York to raise her baby, because her parents wouldn't let her raise it because the father raped her

KAI

A: Dear KAI

Do you honestly believe that?

-GG

You know you love me

Gossip Girl

**Next chapter: Might not be one unless I get reviews!**


	4. S is in love again

**Disclaimer: All characters you recgocnise are property of Cecily von Ziegesar**

**Yay! Reviews! Twomore, but whatever. OK well don't freak out if my story is simliar to yours coz there will be a twist, don't you worry about that. In a few chapters you'll see. And please remember to review. Thanx! Ciao!**

Chapter Four: S is in love... Again

Serena skipped down the steps of Constance Billard with her new best friend Frances, with Blair trudging along behind them

"So, what shall we do?" Asked Serena

"We could go to my house" suggested Frances

"Great idea!" Squealed Serena

The girls walked to the building and took the elevator up to Frances' house

"Wow!" Said Serena

Even Blair looked impressed.

The front room was stylishly modern, it had a coffee house theme going on with the bar stools and Autumn red deco.

"Come, I want to show you my brother, Zack" said Frances

The girls walked into a corridor with lots of doors, Frances knocked on one.

"Hey, Zack," she said "I wanna show you my friends"

The door opened. "Come in" said Zack. He was on his bed writing something.

Serena had seen some pretty hot guys in her time, but Frances' brother had to be the hottest by far. Way far.

"This is Blair and Serena" said Frances

" Hey" Zack said

"Hey" Serena said flirtatiously

Typical, Blair thought, Serenagets all the hot guys, and Blair thought this certain guy was rather yummy. Although Natie was still her favourite.

"Come on, I'll show you my room"

Frances led them further down the corridor and opened a door.

"I know it's kinda babyish, but I like it" Frances said

The room was lilac and had a neatly made bed with Baby Blue sheets. The blinds were light green. She had a plasma screen TV facing her bed and a computer in the corner.

" I think it looks nice!" Said Serena

"Me too" said Blair, surprisingly.

"Hey, seeing as you've shown us your house, let's show you New York!" Said Serena

"Sounds like fun!" Said Frances.

**Next chapter: Jenny can't believe her ears**


	5. J discovers a secret

**Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews, bare in mind, this is my fisrt fic, so be nice! Please tell me if I tend to ramble on, coz I do that in stories, well that's what my English teacher said... but she's bitch:)**

Chapter Five: J discovers a secret

"So...What do ya wanna do?" Jenny Humphrey asked her best friend, Elise Wells.

"I dunno, don't you have a shoot today?"

"Nah, that's tomorrow" Jenny replied.

The girls were in Jenny's bedroom, lounging about.

Elise sighed.

"You have no idea how bored I am" Elise complained.

"Let's go to Central Park, maybe we'll see Serena or someone there" Jenny suggested

"If we must" said Elise, dragging herself up from the bed

The girls headed off to Central Park in hope of seeing someone they know.

"Hey, Elise"said Jenny

"What?"

"There's that boy we saw outside school" Jenny said

"Oh yeah, who's that girl he's with?"

"Probably Serena, she always gets the hottest boys" Jenny said

"No," said Elise. "She has brown hair"

"Blair?"

"Um, I not sure. It's probably not her, she wouldn't look at another boy. She over loves Nate" said Elise.

"Let's go closer, sit on that bench there" Jenny said pointing to the bench nearby.

"No, I don't think it's Blair. It's someone else! Maybe she's his girlfriend. She's really pretty" said Elise.

"Yeah, she is. She's even prettier than Serena!" Exclaimed Jenny.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that!"

Elise shifted in her seat, looking uncomfortable.

"Jenny, I need to tell you something" she said.

"Go ahead"

"No, it's something very important" Elise whispered

"Come on, Elise, you know you can tell me anything"

"Well, OK. I kinda think about the opposite, opposite sex " Elise muttered

" Come again?"

"I think... I think I'm ... well I think I'm gay" murmured Elise

"Um, well when did you find out?"

" I guess I kinda always knew deep down" said Elise

"But, you... And my brother?" Jenny stuttered very confused

"He's nice and all, but he made me realise that I'm not straight. I just feel anything when we... you know" said Elise

Jenny's face was twisted with horror

"Oh! Don't worry, we never had sex or anything, God no!" Elise reassured Jenny

"Well, whatever happens, just remember that I'm here for you" said Jenny, " But I swear if you and my brother... it would be too weird"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognise are property of Cecily von Ziegesar**

**To my beautiful readers: Hello you gorgeous people! Thank you all so much for the reviews, I'll try to stop saying said, I hope the story will become more clearer as it goes along, sorry this chappie is so short, longer ones are yet to come! Keep reviewing, doesn't matter if you already have, review again!**

Chapter Six: V gets her camera out

" Thank you for your application, I'll contact you soon to let you know!" Said Vanessa to the old homeless man. Vanessa was interviewing people to be her roommate, since her 22 yearold sister,Ruby, went on tour with her band SugarDaddy. Vanessa was 100 sure that the old homeless man would NOT get a call from her.

Vanessa rubbed her close shaven hair and thought what to do next. The old homeless man was the last applicant of the day.

She decided to do what she does best. Make a film. She wanted to see the trials and tribulations of finding a roommate, Oscar winner for sure.Vanessa would of course go to Central Park and film a rat running or fish at a market for the opening.

She grabbed her filming equipment and headed to the subway to catch the next train to Manhattan from Williamsburg.

Vanessa breathed in the cold air of Central Park, admiring the scenery, the dead trees, bark frozen and thin branches bare.

She sat down on a bench and started to set up her equipment. She saw a boy and a girl laughing together. Vanessa sighed. She missed Dan so much, but she would never let on.

Maybe they could get back together, I mean, they never really officially split up, he just wasn't living with her anymore.

Deciding to film the couple she put her camera in their direction and zoomed in. The girl was very pretty (well who isn't!) and was blushing. Vanessa remembered what it was like to be in a relationship, though she and Dan never laughed, they were far too serious to laugh, what with all the coffee drinking, indie movie making and morbid poems.

They were perfect for each other, both so creative, in their own weird way, plus they did have sex, that's gotta count for something, right? He de-flowered her, actually she de-flowered him, but you know what I mean.

She zoomed in on the boy who was also laughing.

It was Dan.

**Next Chapter: Natie, Natie,Natie, tut tut tut**


	7. N sees double

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognise are property of Cecily von Ziegesar**

**Hi everybody! Sorry that you guys had to wait for so long for this chappie. Hopefully the next one will get to you sooner. And can I just say, sorry that Nate is a perv (and a bastard) in this fic, I'll try to make him nicer, like he is in the books. If I can't... oh well, it's my story not yours! lol. Hope you like it!**

**Oh yes and please REVIEW!**

**Thank you!**

Chapter Seven : N sees double

"Jeremy, down the line!" Nate shouted over to his friend. Jeremy, who was high at the time, kicked the ball awkwardly then collapsed on the ground panting. Nate sighed and ran his hand through his golden brown curls, thewarm March sun making his emerald green eyes glint.

Oooohh baby!

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Nate and his friends were playing football in Sheep Meadow. It was St. Jude's tradition to let all students out at 2pm on Wednesdays for the boys to catch up on homework, play sports, smoke some weed, you know the deal.

He ran over to the bench where the ball had rolled over to.

" Excuse me, could you get my ball please?" Nate asked a girl sitting at the bench. He hadn't seen her around before. He wouldn't have missed her, she was pretty hot. Hotter than Blair. Hotter than Serena, if such a thing was possible.

"Sure" said the girl. She got off the bench and bent over to get the ball.

The girl's ass was basically in Nate's face so he decided to check it out. (Well it was right in front of him)

It was pretty nice. Pretty nice indeed.

He caught a glimpse of the girl's hot pink thong.

"I wanna get me some of that" Nate muttered under his breath.

"You enjoying my ass?" The girl asked, making Nate blush.

"Well, it was right in front and... I didn't..." Nate stuttered

The girl laughed and threw the ball to Nate, he tried to catch it, but missed.

The girl leaned in close to Nate and whispered flirtatiously

"You gotta work on your hand eye co-ordination"

Nate merely mumbled some pathetic excuse.

"See ya around" The girl smirked, blew him a kiss and then walked away, leaving Nate red faced and his arms waiting to receive the ball, which by the way was still on the floor. Nate was used to girls acting bashful towards him, not so brazen, like that girl. He liked it. He liked it alot.

"Dude, check out the hot chick" Anthony Avuldsen whispered to Nate when he came back with the ball.

"You gonna hook up with her, cause if you're not, I am!" Anthony said, stroking his blonde goatee.

"What about Blair, I thought you were back with her" said Charlie Dern.

" Fuck Blair. That girl is HOT" said Nate, staring at the girl.

This isn't gonna be pretty, believe me.

**Next Chapter: Oooooh! A nice girly chat!**


	8. F meets her match

**Disclaimer: All characters you recognise are property of Cecily Von Ziegesar**

**Hi everyone, this chapter came sooner to you than the last. Thank you sooooo much for the reviews. I'm thinking of doing another GG story, but I'm not so sure, I'll have to think about it.**

**Anywho, enjoy the chappie!**

Chapter Eight: F meets her match

Frances waited for Serena and Blair in her room, so they could have a nice girlie chat.

The intercom beeped.

"Hey, it's us" Serena said over the video intercom. She held up a box.

"We've got chocolates!" Squealed Serena "Specially from England" She pointed at the box of Thortons chocolate

" Great, I've got some wine in the refrigerator, go on ahead to my room" said Frances, she pressed the button to let them up.

Frances went into the kitchen to get some glasses and the wine.

By the time Frances got back to her room a quater of the box of chocolates had gone.

"Sorry," said Serena with chocolate smeared across her mouth, "Couldn't resist"

Frances laughed.

" So, who's the guy?" Blair asked, sipping her Veuve Clicquot.

" I don't know his name, but he's a poet" said Frances

"I went out with a poet once... can't remember his name though" said Serena, scratching her head thoughtfully.

"Any other guys?" Blair enquired.

" There was this guy who totally perved on my ass, cute, but no, the poet's the one for me" said Frances.

"The guy who perved on you, was his name Chuck by any chance?" Asked Blair.

" No, I didn't catch his name. Who's chuck?" Said Frances

" He's this guy who's just..." Blair couldn't go on. She just didn't know how to describe Chuck Bass.

" He tried to have sex with me when I was drunk" Serena put in.

"Oh my god, really?" Asked Frances, shocked

"Yep. And he forced like an 8th grader to give him a blow job" added Blair.

"Wow" said Frances, "Remind me to stay clear of him"

The girls laughed.

" So, what are you gonna do about this poet guy?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I know nothing about him. I don't know his name, if he has a girlfriend already. I could be setting myself up for heartbreak" explained Frances.

"Honey, we all have to have to get our hearts broken sometime" said Serena

" Nuh-uh" said Frances "Not me. If anyone's going to be doing the heartbreaking, it's gonna be me"

Meow, this cat has claws!

Hey People!

Next Step: College applications are in, we're not sure why we are still going to school seeing as we got into the colleges we wanted (with help from a little friend called money) Graduation is round the corner so we have get through these last few months, so grit your teeth. But nothing's boring in the upper east, now's the time to act like the naughty upper east siders we are! March has rolled round and there are bound to be lots of parties to attend, so get on your dancing shoes and shake your ass!

Q: Dear GG

Why don't you just tell us who

you are? I'm mean you've got nothing to lose

- babyface

A: Dear Babyface

Apart from my mystery!

-GG

Q: Dear G girl

What college did you get into?

I got into Dartmouth

-Abs

A: Dear Abs

Congrats on getting into Dartmouth

Sorry, I'm not telling!

-GG

Q: Dear GG

I need your advice. My boyfriend dumped

me and now his best friend has asked me out,

what should I do?

- Lucy

A: Dear Lucy

Simple, go out with his best friend and flaunt it

in front of your ex, show him what he's missing!

- GG

Sightings:

**S**, **B** and **F** walking down Madison Avenue, looks like they're the best of friends. **J** and **E** renting dealing with sexuality videos in Blockbuster. **C** in the lingerie section at Barney's probably drooling over the thongs and bras (somethings never change) **D** on fifth Avenue standing still (don't ask me). **V** at the Angelika. **N** being his ever gorgeous self, playing soccer with his friends, if only it was summer, he could take off his shirt, now THAT would be a sighting!

I'm gonna have to love ya and leave ya. Ciao darhlings!

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

**Next chapter: Her knight in shining armour**


	9. B gets a nice surprise

**Hiya my lovely readers! Here's chapter 9, my favourite chapter, and the longest one so far. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

Chapter Nine : B gets a nice surprise

Blair rubbed her hands furiously and then tucked them in her coat pockets. She walked briskly down Bleecker Street hoping to get home before it got any colder.

And who was she to see but her gorgeous little Natie! He was sure to lift her spirits. But who is that girl? Blair thought to herself. I'll just have to get rid of her.

"Hi Nate, haven't seen you around, hope you haven't been avoiding me!" Chirped Blair, acting as if the girl wasn't there, whom Nate was clearly having a conversation with her.

" Um, Blair I'm a little busy," Nate said dismissively.

"Yeah, he's a bit busy, so if you could leave us in peace." Spat the girl, who was from Seaton Arms. Autumn Vandon was her name, she'd built up quite the reputation for being... easy, shall we say.

Blair looked at Nate expecting him to stick up for her.

He didn't.

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that!" Blair asked.

" Ummm..." He said.

" Fine!" Blair hissed angrily and stormed off.

Why did Nate have to treat her like shit? She thought. First he slept with Serena, then he went out with that big breasted Ginny and then going out with that crazy drug addict heiress! It drove her crazy. What had she done to deserve this?

"Blair?" Echoed a voice snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She muttered, not looking up.

"It's Zack, Frances' brother" he said.

"Oh, hi"

Frances' totally hot brother. Maybe he wants to ask where Serena is, so he can ask her out. Goodie.

A tear ran down Blair's cheek.

"Are you OK?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's just..." She started, but then burst out crying. Fan-fucking-tastic, what a great time to break down. In the middle of the street with a virtual stranger.

" Come on." He said, wrapping his arm round her, and took her to the nearest Starbucks.

They sat down at a table.

" What's wrong?" Zack asked.

Blair was unsure about pouring her secrets out to a stranger. But she did.

"Well, I had this boyfriend and everything was perfect, but then he slept with my best friend, Serena, you met her, then he went out with like, an eighth grader! Then he went out with some druggie. And I'm on the waiting list for Yale which is my dream college, Serena's got in and her grades aren't as good as mine, my dad's gay and lives in France, my mother's married a disgusting fat red faced man, his son has moved in, he's just totally retarded, he went out with Serena, my mother has just given birth to a girl who is gorgeous, but she's too old to be having babies, can you spell embarrassing? And they want to use my room as a nursery, they're decorating it and I'm still living there, so I have to sleep in my stepbrother's room which smells of his soy hot dogs and stupid herbal cigarettes, I mean come on, smoke real ones for fuck sake!"

"Um, OK" Zack said, not quite knowing what do to with all this information.

" First of all, you should forget out this Nate guy, he sounds like a bastard, if your mother's happy, then you should be to. It doesn't matter if they're decorating your room already, because I know you'll get into Yale, Frances says you're great in school"

" Thanks" said Blair. " You've been really helpful"

"No problem, but you could do me a favour" he said.

"What?"

"Buy me a Frappachino"

Blair laughed. "Sure" she said.

" That's better" Zack said "A smile"

" Two Frappachinos please" Blair said to the waitress.

" So what brings you to New York?" Blair asked.

" Well, my dad's got a new job here" he replied

"Oh, right" she said.

There was an awkward silence.

"My sister's having a party on Friday, did you know?"

"No," Blair said.

"It's her birthday" Zack said. "Would you like to come?"

" If it's OK, sure"

The waitress arrived with their Frappachinos.

"Would you come with me?" Zack asked.

" Pardon?" Said Blair, confused

"Come with me as my date" Zack muttered, blushing (Awww, isn't he adorable!)

"Um, OK" said Blair, also blushing.

Is it me, or have they just turned into a couple of 6th graders?

They finished their Frappachinos in silence.

"May I escort you to your house lil lady?" Zack said in a rubbish southern accent, holding out his arm

Blair laughed and took it.

**Next Chapter: Giving to charity, well, not charity, just people less popular.**


	10. Reject Reach Out

**Yes, this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but chapter 11 will be much longer. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: Reject reach out

Serena van der Woodsen was walking in Central Park, when who was she to see but her fellow model, Jenny and her friend Elise.

"Hey guys!" Serena said, plonking her perfect butt on the park bench next to Jenny, and lit up a cigarette.

"Hey Serena" said Jenny " Nice coat"

"Thanks it's Searle tweed!"

"What were you guys talking about?" Serena asked, blowing smoke into the air from her perfectly formed lips.

Elise looked at Jenny and ever so slightly shook her head.

"Nothing!" Said Jenny "So, what have you been up to?"

Serena sighed. "Not much" she murmured dully.

Serena's eyes suddenly started to shine.

"There is this boy though. He is gorgeous!" Serena exclaimed. "He's new, he moved here with his sister, Frances, she's nice, goes to Constance Billard" explained Serena.

"Name?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, right!" Serena said, forgetting the most important subject of the conversation.

As usual.

" He's called Zack Gellar" she said. "His sister's really nice, even Blair likes her, you guys should meet her!"

"I don't think she want to meet us" said Elise, meekly.

"Why not?" Asked Serena, totally clueless.

As usual.

"Because we're younger than her!" Exclaimed Jenny

"Oh, don't worry, she's nothing like Blair" "Shit, I'm late for my manicure!" Serena said, she stubbed out her cigarette on the arm of the bench.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Frances is having her eighteenth on Friday, you guys should definitely come, it's gonna be awesome"said Serena.

She stood up from the bench and blew them a kiss and whispered "You know you love me" then flounced off, her pale blonde hair flowing behind her.

And as usual, every male head turned to gaze at her.

What does go on in that pretty little head of hers?

**Next Chapter: Love is in the air, wink wink!**


	11. D makes a go of it

**Hiya! How are my wonderful readers doing? lol, sorry, I'm in a hyper mood today, yeah, so this is my 2nd favourite chapter, I think it's quite good, a bit short, but whatever! Anyway, read and review, tell me what you think and how I can improve!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: D makes a go of it

Dan was wondering around Central Park again hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl. He has already written some of his poem:

Drowning eyes

Unnatural beauty

What would it be like,

To touch her?

Kiss her

He thought of her reading the poem, it was very personal, even if it was about her. Then Dan started to think what it would be like to kiss her, he wondered how her lips would feel on his, if it would be a short and sweet kiss or long and lingering?

"Um, hello?" Said a voice, tearing Dan away from his fantasy.

It was the girl, Dan quickly put his black notebook in his pocket.

"H-h-hi!" Dan stammered, flustered.

"Yeah, you're the guy, with the poems, I'm sorry I don't know your name"

"Oh, it's Dan Humphrey" he said

"Hi Dan, I'm Frances Gellar"

"Hi, Frances, I've written some of the poem" murmured Dan.

"Oh, is it in that little black notebook? Can I have a look?" Asked Frances

"Well, it's not quite finished yet, I've been having some trouble with it" said Dan, not wanting Frances to read the poem.

"Well, I'll read it and give you some help to finish it, I mean if it's about me then I should be able to help, who knows more about me than me?"

"I guess so" uttered Dan, reluctantly reaching inside his pocket to give her the notebook. He flicked through the book til he found the poem, not wanting her to look through it.

He found the poem and gave it to her.

Her eyes began to dart around the page, reading the poem.

She look up at him, her mouth made an oval shape, but no sound came out. She tried to speak again, but hesitated.

"Do you like it?" Said Dan, anxiously.

Again her mouth opened.

Dan started to worry, maybe he shouldn't of given the poem to her, maybe it was for his eyes only, his little fantasy.

"I can change it if you like, this isn't even the real poem, it was just a draft, you know, to get me going" he said, trying to justify the poem.

Frances put her finger on his lips

"Shhhh," she said, "It's the best poem ever, it's so beautiful"

"Well, it is about you" whispered Dan

He leaned in, praying she wouldn't back away, closed his eyes and kissed her, she was tentative at first, but kissed him back, he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer. The kissing got more intense. Frances backed away.

"What?" Dan asked " Was the kiss not good?"

"No, the kiss was great," she assured him,"but we're not gonna do it right here"

"We could do it behind a tree" Dan thought out loud.

Frances gave him a sceptic look.

"Plus, I don't even know you that well, I mean I just found out your name a couple of minutes ago"

"That doesn't matter, we both like each other"said Dan.

"But I'm not that sort of girl! I would like to go further, not here obviously, someplace else, but not now. I wouldn't feel comfortable." She said woefully.

"Fine, if that's how you feel then... I respect that"

"Thank you" Frances gave Dan a quick peck on the cheek, "See you around"

**Next Chapter: Get your wine glasses ready, time for a sophisticated lunch!**


End file.
